Pokemon Island: The new begining
by LiveLaughLoveTourmaline
Summary: Marshadow and Diancie are hosting a brand new pokemon island for a large monetary prize! There will be fun, drama, romance and more!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Tourmaline here. This will be basically the same as the last chapter on my old story, but it is just to get the word out there and encourage everyone to participate. I am sad to announce that I can no longer continue writing this Jirachi and Celebi's total pokemon island. No matter how much I want to, I've realized that I don't enjoy writing these characters anymore. They are all starting to feel incredibly one note and I'm just not enjoying writing them anymore. All the chapters are starting to feel the same (Ashe and Sharpe fight, Anna cries, Kendra schemes, Grace gets mad, etc., etc.)

That being said, I really enjoying writing this type of story. So, I have decided that I want to start fresh. A new cast of characters, a new start. **I won't be able to start it until December** (after finals are done), and it may be sporadically uploaded for the first few months of the new year, but once my spring semester is over, I should be able to write a bit more. I just figured I would post a new story so people would be more aware of what was going on.

I would like to get the cast ironed out now so I have time to plan out the story. I want 11 girls and 11 boys submitted (as I am putting in 2 of my own characters), and I do have some basic rules.

New characters! I want characters that have not been in a story like this before. I don't want characters that are in every other story. Make them fun, interesting, personalities. Also, not everyone needs a sad backstory… Have some variety please!

No eeveelutions. I love eeveelutions ( Sylveon is probably my favorite pokemon), but I honestly need a break from these stories being bogged down with every single eevee evolution that there is.

Only one of each species. I don't want 6 Absols. Be creative, submit pokemon that we don't see all the time.

No crazy psychological disorders. They can have depression for example, but not multiple personalities. If they are going to have a mental illness, make it realistic please.

Make them have an in depth personality. The more in depth the personality is, the more I can work with.

Only submit two characters at maximum please.

Characters that are submitted can not know each other, or be in a relationship with each other. I like being able to play around with relationships.

Only PMed applications will be considered.

Application:

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goals/Aspirations:

Fears:

Sexual Orientation:

Romance:

Type:

Medical History (physical or mental):

Body mods:

Looks (anything that makes them different than their species):

Move set:

Loved one:

Anything else:

My two OC's in this story will be Dany the Dusk form Lycanroc (the nerd) and Ty the Swellow (the player).

Here is Dany's application to give you guys a better idea as to what I'm looking for:

Name: Dany

Species: Dusk form Lycanroc

Gender:

Personality: Dany is a nerdy girl who grew up with parents who LARPed every weekend. She is highly intelligent and loves everything to do with fantasy stories, comic books and sci-fi. She is quite energetic and talks fast. She is quite silly and has a very odd sense of humor which she isn't afraid to show off. She has a thick skin and tends to brush things off quite easily. She doesn't really worry about much and doesn't let the little things get to her. Others would often describe her as awkward, but she doesn't really care. She is romantically inept, and has never really seen herself as a sexual being. She was babied as a child, so more adult experiences (drinking, relationships, etc.) are foreign to her. She gets very passionate when talking about nerdy stuff, and she has a strong opinion on everything. She isn't afraid to get into a debate with someone, and she will keep at it until they accept her position or get fed up with her. She is quite creative, and loves to design.

History: Dany is the only child of older parents who were the definition of nerd. They LARP on the weekends and took Dany with them all the time. Her parents own a comic book store. She grew up in this world, and the comic book store was her second home. Her parents took her to some sort of con almost every month and taught her how to cosplay and make her own costumes. Her parents also placed a large emphasis on her education and encouraged her to take it seriously and try to be as intelligent and well read as she could be. However, they often protected her and kept her from doing things that normal kids would do.

Likes: comic books, sci-fi, fantasy, reading, studying, researching, drawing in comic book style, LARPing, cosplay, designing costumes, spicy food, epic soundtracks and good CGI

Dislikes: most sports, bad CGI, horror movies, romcoms, war, sour foods, country music, dense fog and clowns

Goals/Aspirations: Dany wants to become a costume designer for movies. If that doesn't work out, she wants to get an education in cinematography and teach film.

Fears: Dany is terrified of clowns and what could be lurking in dense fog/mist.

Sexual orientation: Dany is bisexual

Romance: Yes

Type: Girls: Dany is attracted to the take charge, strong, independent girls who radiate confidence

Guys: Dany likes shy, nerdy guy

Medical history: Dany has a severe allergy to tree nuts

Body mods: Her ears are pierced on the side with 2 silver hoops (both ears)

Looks: Dany is slimmer than most with fluffier, shinier fur. She takes pride in her fur as she knows it is an uncommon in her species.

Moveset: Rock tomb, counter, stone edge, crunch

Loved one: Her dad, a midday form Lycanroc named Mark.

Anything else. N/A

Thanks guys! I look forward to starting anew!


	2. Welcome to the island!

**It's finally here! Let's do this!**

 **Obligatory disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon and Total Drama island**

A large, double-decker ferry awaited at a dock. It's horn sounded loudly, as the ramp began to slide up.

"Alright, we're off! We shall be at the island in approximately an hour to an hour and a half. So get comfy and we'll be there soon!" A voice exclaimed over the radio on the ferry. A Manectric rolled her eyes, sliding deeper into her seat. Her taller than average body was scrunched awkwardly into the tiny chair. She was isolated from the other contestants, but she knew that they were scattered about the ferry. She had been placed in an extremely tiny room, with one sad plastic chair in it.

"Stupid…" She muttered under her breath.

In an identical room beside the Manectric sat a Dusk Form Lycanroc. She was licking her fur into place, ensuring that it was as shiny and neat as possible. It was much fluffier than one may expect and she was determined to keep it looking perfect. Once she was pleased with how it looked, she reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a comic book. She flicked her pierced ear as she settled onto the floor and began to read.

A Mudbray sat in his room, taking pictures of the plan beige walls to occupy himself. He sighed, scrolling through the multiple pictures that all looked the same.

"This is going to be a long ride…" He muttered, snapping a picture of the chair.

An Oricorio was avoiding her chair all together. She had one of her legs , propped up against the wall, stretching. With a quick kick, she landed both feet on the ground, and began to dance. Her feet moved quickly as she rolled her hips in perfect rhythm. While she danced flawlessly, it was not quiet.

"Ugh, can you shut up!" The pale Lilligant in the room next to her snapped. She flopped back into her chair with a dramatic sigh.

"Stupid bitch." She growled under her breath.

A Monferno wearing a black vest was sitting in his chair, a giant grin on his face. He was super excited to get to the island and began this adventure.

A Pyukumuka with a skirt placed on her horns had been unceremoniously tossed into the room after she had slapped a PA with her Innards Out. She was in the far corner of the room, unable to move on her own. She grumbled to herself, already angry at the situation this competition had put her in.

The Luxray in the next room was practically vibrating with a mixture of electricity and energy. Her heterochromatic eyes scanned the room in excitement. She paced around the room constantly, sparks dancing over her spiked fur.

"Let's do this!" She shouted suddenly, causing the bespectacled Treecko in the room near her to jump.

"My goodness! That was uncalled for." He exclaimed in a posh British accent. He put a hand over his heart, feeling it beat. He took a breath to attempt to calm himself down before promptly fixing his askew top hat.

The Houndoom next to him snorted at his reaction to the yell.

"You're in for a pretty bad time if that freaked you out." He commented to himself in a gruff voice, his tongue piercing glinting in the light. He pushed his glasses up with his paw, showing off his microchip tattoo.

On the second floor of the ferry, there were more rooms. An Icy Snow patterned Vivillon fluttered around her room delicately. She landed on the arm of the chair gracefully, her wings spread out wide. She smiled gently to herself, ready to embrace whatever happened.

A Granbull rubbed her paws together in anticipation. Sitting in the tiny room was starting to get on her nerves, and she was raring to get to the island and began.

"Everyone better be prepared." She announced to the empty room.

"Oh I'm ready for this." A Swellow said to himself, puffing out his chest. He was overconfident and cocky, with incredibly shiny feathers.

"They're going to be all over me." He stated, his head held up high.

"You can do this…" A Flygon whispered to himself, his voice riddled with a slight Russian accent. He kept repeating his mantra over and over to himself, his tail wrapped tightly around his body in an effort to elicit the feeling of comfort.

A large Ivysaur was humming to himself in his room, bopping his head to the music playing in his mind. He smiled in excitement as his whole body began to sway.

"I hope some others want to jam out with me." He thought aloud.

An Arcanine sat on the floor of her room, her mind racing. She was already planning out potential moves and ways to get to her competition. It didn't matter to her who they were; she knew she could beat them one way or another.

An Alolan Vulpix was in the room next to her, giggling slightly to himself. He was incredibly ready to get to the island and have fun with the minds of those he was playing with.

A Porygon2 was flipping through a thick white book. She floated above the chair, her posture radiating confidence. She let out a soft moan as she examined the pages in excitement.

"Oh, you're sexy insurance bundle aren't you?" She muttered, her eyes scanning a page.

A tall, slim Typhlosion sat in his chair, pen in hand. He was scrawling a quick poem onto a napkin he had found. He paused and looked at what he had written. He crumpled the napkin and threw it over his shoulder, knowing that others could write something much better than what he had written.

A Zoroark with a small silver nose ring sat in his chair, almost completely motionless. His eyes moved quickly around the room. This was nothing new to him; he knew how boring life was. This was just another reminder of that.

The Alolan Raichu balanced on his tail, hovering above the floor. He lazily rode his tail around the room. He circled it repeatedly, the boredom of being in the room for so long setting in.

A shiny, small Milotic sat in her room, circled around the chair. She flicked the edge of her tail lazily, anxiety of being truly alone for the first time in her life setting in.

A Grumpig sat in the room next to the Miltotic. She let out a heavy, impatient sigh. She had been counting the minutes since the ferry had left; ready to leave the tiny, empty room.

A Sliggoo occupied the final room. He sat on the chair, completely silent, not moving at all. The only indication that he was in fact alive was his slow breathing and occasional blinking.

A loud horn went off, causing most of the Pokemon in their various rooms to jump.

"We have arrived at the island, everyone your rooms will be unlocked. Make your way off the boat and onto the dock. Leave your bags, we will bring them onto the island for you!" The voice announced.

The ferry docked, and with a mechanical groan, the ramp slid down. All of the doors of the tiny rooms unlocked simultaneously. Slowly all of the Pokemon began to leave, except for the Pyukumuka.

"EXCUSE ME! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. The Monferno was in the room beside her and paused. He smiled slightly, and walked into the room. He picked her up gingerly in his hands.

"Took you long enough!" She snapped. The Monferno raised his eyebrows in slight disbelief. He just shook his head and walked off of the ferry, joining the rest of the Pokemon.

The Lilligant looked around, and quickly moved over to stand near the Treecko. The Treecko looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The Ivysaur was near them as well, causing the Lilligant to breath a sigh of relief.

The Manectric was sitting off by herself. She growled slightly when she saw the Lycanroc standing too close to her for comfort. The Arcanine grinned, brushing against the Lycanroc and sitting next to her. The Lycanroc blushed.

The Swellow smirked at the Oricorio who scoffed and moved closer to the Vivillon. The Vivillon smiled gently. The Flygon noticed the Vivillon smiling and his cheeks turned red for a moment. He whipped his head away quickly, making eye contact with the Granbull.

The Mudbray stared at the Luxray, his mouth slightly open with wide eyes. The Porygon2 was swaying next to the Zoroark who looked incredibly bored. The Grumpig rolled her eyes at this display, crossing her arms.

The Typhlosion looked around uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his body. The Miltoic flicked her tail again, her nerves of being away from her family hitting her harder.

The Houndoom was in between the Vulpix and the Raichu. They were all silent, waiting for the hosts to show up. The Sliggoo sat near them, looking intently at a rock. All of the contestants watched as two legendary Pokemon and a Mawile walked up to them. Diancie smiled, tossing her head, enjoying all of the eyes on her. Marshadow, stood behind her, one hand in front of his mouth. Diancie opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the Mawile jumped in front of her.

"Hello darlings! I'm Napstaton and I-" Diancie pushed him out of the way.

"You're the help Napstaton." He scoffed at that. Diancie took a breath.

"Welcome campers! I'm Diancie and this is Marshadow. We're your hosts! Napstaton is our right hand man and will be assisting us." The Mawile fluttered his fingers at the mention of his name.

"So, we're umm… we're…" Marshadow stuttered. Diancie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive Marshadow, he's a little shy. Anyways, we are super excited to have you all here! If you'd like to follow us, we will show you where you will be sleeping." Diancie said, turning. All the contestants followed the hosts and Napstaton.

"So as you can see, we are on the base of a beautiful lake with it's own beach and dock. As we leave the beach, you can see a clearing here." Diancie gestured to the clearing.

The clearing was quite large, surrounded by a dense forest. Two large cabins were in the center of the clearing. Behind them, was a shower hall. Near the edge of the clearing was the mess hall with a few picnic tables outside of it.

"This will be your living area. We have all the necessary amenities in the shower hall. Next to the shower hall is a confessional where you can share your most intimate thoughts. You can start using that tomorrow! You will get your three meals a day in our mess hall. Napstaton is going to be cooking for you. "

"And I promise darlings, I am a wonderful chef!" He proclaimed. Diancie smiled, but her left eye twitched slightly.

"As you can see, there is a forest on the island. There are some surprises in the forest and around the island that will be used for challenges. Anyways, it's time that we split you into some teams. Napstaton, can I have the list please?" Diancie asked. With a flourish, Napstaton handed her a rolled piece of parchment. Diancie looked at it with an un-amused expression.

"Fancy…" Marshadow whispered, peering over Diancie's shoulder. Diancie unrolled the scroll.

"When I call your name, step forward. Dany!" The Lycanroc stepped forward with a smile.

"Kara." The Manectric took a step forward, her gaze angry.

"Diamond." The Vivillon fluttered forward, landing gently onto the ground near the other two.

"Nisla." No one stepped forward. Diancie and Marshadow shared a confused look.

"Nisla?" She called again. Suddenly, the Monferno was slapped across the face with an Innards Out.

"That's me you idiot!" Nisla exclaimed. The Monferno rubbed his jaw, and dropped Nisla onto the ground next to Diamond.

"Okay… Aflac." The Porygon2 moved forward.

"You need some insurance for this island? I can get you a real good deal." She said to Diancie. Diancie ignored her and read the next name.

"Karen." The Granbull walked forward.

"Hunter." The Houndoom moved to stand next to Dany.

"Raiden." The Raichu floated forward on his tail, nodding his head.

"Isaac." The Monferno sighed, but moved forward, forcing a smile on his face.

"Luca." The Zoroark stepped up, his eyes dull.

"Angelo." Silently, the Sliggoo moved to join the rest.

"Dimitri." The Flygon yelped slightly, and then quickly joined the rest.

"Decide on a team name! Use one of the Pokemon species of your teammates though!" Diancie directed, before turning to the remaining contestants.

"Sofia." She said looking at the Oricorio. She nodded her head to confirm that Diancie had gotten it correctly.

"Sarah." She addressed the Grumpig. Sarah smirked.

"Rayna." The Luxray bounced excitedly.

"Ishtar." The Arcanine showed off her sharp canines.

"Sarafine." The Lilligant turned her nose up, ignoring the host's words all together.

"Citrine." The Milotic smiled shyly.

"Umm… Sir Treecko O'McGentlemanson VIII…" Diancie read, looking at the Treecko.

"That would be me. Pleasure to make your acquaintance ma'am. You may call me Sir Treecko." He said with a curt bow.

"Okay…Vinyl." The Ivysaur let out a small whoop.

"Ty." The Swellow grinned.

"You ladies sure are lucky that you've got me." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Skylar." The Typhlosion took a step forward

"Carmine." The Mudbray grinned but eyed the Milotic uncomfortably.

"And finely, Ulysses." The Vulpix jumped up with a strange expression on his face, causing some of the other contestants to shiver.

"You all come up with a name now!"

The first team assembled was at a stand still.

"It should be something with Manectric!" Kara snapped, baring her teeth.

"Why? We could use Granbull!" Karen argued. Kara growled loudly, moving closer to Karen. Karen didn't flinch, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe we should just take it easy…" Dany suggested. Kara turned to her, snapping her teeth at Dany. Her face was mere inches from the Lycanroc.

"Shut it. Or you lose an appendage." She threatened. Dany blinked, but didn't move away.

"Maybe name the team after one of the best Pokemon here! Me!" Nisla yelled from her spot on the ground. Everyone ignored her. She sniffled softly, unnoticed by her team.

"Just pick and get it over with." Hunter commanded, his voice deep.

"How about the Fantastic Flygons?" Diamond suggested, looking at Dimitri.

"Why me?" Dimitri asked nervously.

"He hasn't said shit!" Kara snarled.

"Seriously? He's just sat there!" Karen exclaimed.

"Exactly. He hasn't pissed anyone off." Diamond explained sweetly.

"Fair point." Isaac said thoughtfully.

"Anyone opposed?" Diamond asked. Kara and Karen were the only two who raised a paw.

"Majority rules. Fantastic Flygons it is." Diamond said with a shrug.

The other team was about to start discussing team names but Ishtar spoke first.

"Amazing Arcanines." She stated simply. Sarafine scoffed.

"Ugh." She said. Ishtar raised a brow.

" Do you have a problem?" She asked, her voice filled with anger. She leaned towards the grass type. Sarafine narrowed her eyes.

"Back up you nasty little troll." She replied. Ishtar moved in closer in an attempt to intimidate her. Sarah scoffed.

"Who made you the boss?" She asked with an eye roll. Ishtar turned to face the Grumpig.

"Perhaps we should all suggest a name and vote?" Sir Treecko suggested. Ishtar let out a small growl, causing him to step back. No one else spoke up.

"There, it's Amazing Arcanines." Ishtar stated as Sarafine made a disgusted face.

"Alright, what are your team names?" Diancie asked.

"Fantastic Flygons." Diamond said.

"Amazing Arcanines." Ishtar said.

"Alright, so all of your bags are in the cabins. Flygons, your cabin is on the left, Arcanines yours is the right…Wait…" Diancie paused, looking at the cabins.

"Napstaton… You were supposed to make sure that the cabins were bigger so they wouldn't be co-ed…" Napstaton scoffed.

"Why? It's not like there are only heterosexual individuals here! Why discriminate and only allow one type of individual to enjoy the benefits of sleeping in the same cabin as those that they are interested in!" He exclaimed. Diancie put her head into her hands and Marshadow looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Napstaton… I guess you have a point…"Diancie muttered after a moment.

"Alright, whatever. Just go to your cabins and unpack. Get to know each other. Get some sleep. We'll call you for your first challenge in the morning." Diancie said, turning around, guiding Marshadow by the shoulder. All of the contestants turned and entered their appropriate cabins.

The Flygons looked around their cabin. There were twelve single beds with grey blankets, and a bag on top of each. On the foot of each bed was a sign with the name of the contestant it belonged to. A small nightstand with three drawers sat on the right side of the bed.

Dany was the first to walk to her bed. Kara groaned, realizing she was between the Lycanoc and the peppy Diamond. Aflac rushed to her bed, and immediately pulled out her insurance book. Luca eyed her as he walked to his bed at the far end of the cabin.

Karen sat on her bed across from Diamond. Diamond gave her a gentle smile. Dimitri quickly rushed across and froze when he realized his bed was next to Diamond.

"Shit!" Isaac suddenly exclaimed, rushing outside. He came back in, carrying Nisla. He gingerly placed her on her bed next to Karen. She glared at him, but he rushed away before he could get hit. He sat on his bed, in between Dimitri and Hunter. Angelo slid silently to his bed. Both Raiden and Luca looked at him.

"Why you so quiet brah?" Raiden asked in a typical surfer voice. Angelo turned slowly to look at them and blinked. He said nothing, then turned back and stared blankly at the wall.

"So… why'd everyone come here?" Diamond asked. Hunter looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"None of your business." Kara said, rolling onto her left side.

"I wanted to start living my life. Experience things I haven't yet." Dany replied to Diamond. Kara groaned.

"Fucking wonderful." She muttered.

"I want to become confident…" Dimitri whispered. Karen looked at him, a slightly softened expression on her face.

"I want to escape the monotony of life." Luca drawled. No one else responded, so Diamond spoke up.

"I just want to experience all that life can offer!" She exclaimed, flopping back onto her bed, her wings spread out behind her. The Flygons sat in slightly awkward silence.

The Arcanines cabin was identical to the Flygons cabin, except the blankets were a dark tan. The nightstands were on the left side of the beds.

Carmine was the first into the cabin, and stared silently as Rayna sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey there." He said with a smile and an eyebrow wiggle. Rayna looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"Hi, Rayna right?" Sofia interjected on the other side of the Luxray.

"Hi, yeah. Sofia?" She confirmed. The bird nodded her head as the two began to quietly converse, ignoring Carmine.

Sarafine paused, seeing that she was between Ishtar and Citrine. Citrine was next to Sir Treecko.

"Switch with me." She demanded.

"Excuse me. I do not think that is allowed!" Citrine responded in a haughty voice.

"Listen you prissy little bitch. Switch. With. Me." Sarafine said with malice in her voice. Citrine scoffed and tossed her head.

"I will not switch with you as I do not wish to aggravate the hosts." She tried to explain in a calm voice. Sarafine ignored her response, and stomped past her, and sat on Vinyl's bed next to the bed of Sir Treecko. Vinyl gave her a gentle smile as Sir Treecko tipped his hat to the Lilligant. Citrine looked over at Sir Treecko curiously, causing Sarafine to turn her back towards the water type. Ty smiled at Sofia and Rayna as he strutted past them, before sitting on his bed next to Carmine.

"There's some gorgeous ladies here huh?" He said with a smirk. Carmine nodded his head excitedly. Rayna peered over, her one white eye wide. Carmine gave her a nod, thinking himself suave. Sofia noticed and rolled her eyes.

Skylar curled on up on his bed as Sarah began to read a book on hers. The Typloshion avoided looking at the other Pokemon. Ulysses skipped over and put his paws on top of Skylar's bed. Skylar looked over.

"Why won't you pay attention to me?" Ulysses asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"Uh…" Skylar froze unsure of what to say. Ulysses threw his head back suddenly and cackled causing Skylar to jump. The ice type turned and jumped on his bed, curling up into a small ball, his eyes shining with mischief.

Ishtar finally strutted into the cabin. She looked around, seeing the one empty bed at the front of the cabin. She made her way to the small bed, carefully pulling herself onto it. Much like he Flygons, the Arcanines fell into uncomfortable silence.

Not much was said amongst the rest of the contestants as darkness began to settle over the island. A number of the Arcanines were beginning to fall asleep when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Diancie peered into the cabin.

"Just told the Flygons, breakfast is at 7 AM. Be there at that time, as the challenge will begin at 8 AM. Night!" She said, quickly shutting the door as a number of the contestants groaned at the mention of the early call time. Silence fell over the Arcanines cabin as they all began to sleep.

The Flygons were laying in the darkness, attempting to sleep knowing that they had to be up super early the next day.

"Good night everyone! Sleep well!" Dany announced to the room.

"Good night!" Diamond responded. Kara buried her face into her pillow.

"Shut. Up." She snarled before anyone else could say anything. The room remained quiet as the Flygons too began to fall asleep.

Diancie sighed as she stepped off the patio of the cabin. Marshadow was waiting for her at the base, holding his hand over his mouth again. Diancie gently moved it away.

"Stop doing that." She said softly. Marshadow looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry… It helps me feel better… I don't know why I'm here…" He said sadly, kicking at the dirt. Diancie put a hand on his cheek.

"I know. It's weird for me too. We didn't want to do this, but we were contracted to… That's why we got Napstaton here, he's been on television before, so he'll help us out." She said, trying to remain positive.

"Why couldn't it just be Jirachi and-" Marshadow started to say but Diancie gave him a look.

"Sorry…" He said quickly. Diancie shook her head.

"It's fine. Come on. Let's get some sleep. Everything really kicks off tomorrow." She guided him to the host's cabin within the entrance of the forest. The island was silent as everyone slept in preparation for the challenge in the morning.

 **Chapter 1 is done! I know it's not much, but I thought it would be nice to just sort of introduce everyone. Let me know what you think of the cast so far! Any one stand out? Any early predictions? I can't wait to see what you guys think.**

 **Much love!  
Tourmaline **


	3. Paraglide panic!

**Hey guys,**

 **Hopefully this chapter is a bit better than the previous one!**

The sun began to peek over the tops of the trees as many of the contestants slept peacefully. Diamond tossed and turned in frustration, before finally sitting up. Softly, she placed her feet on the floor and crept out of the cabin.

She peered outside, gently closing the door behind her. She smiled as she took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, her lungs filled with it. She bounced down the steps, excited to be the first one awake. She planned to take this opportunity to explore.

The bug type felt the breeze tickle her wings and she spread them wide. With a small jump, she allowed her wings to catch in the air so she was suspended momentarily before she flapped them hard, rising above the roofs of the cabin.

She hovered slightly, surprised at what she saw. A blur of red and black moved quickly behind the cabin. She drifted down, realizing it was Sofia. The bird was dancing quickly, moving faster than Diamond could fathom. The bug landed on the grass as Sofia threw a wing up in the air with a flourish. Diamond applauded.

"Bravo!" She said, moving towards Sofia. The bird looked up in shock, before her expression softened when she realized whom it was.

"Thank you!" Sofia responded, walking towards Diamond.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Diamond." The bug held out her hand, which Sofia took.

"Sofia." She introduced herself with a firm shake.

"You're quite the dancer." Diamond commented, as the two began to walk, naturally falling into step with one another. Sofia shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm a top tier tango and salsa dancer." She replied, a proud look on her face.

"Wow! That's incredible! I'd love to learn to dance." Diamond said, twirling to accent her words. Sofia chuckled.

"It takes a lot of dedication. You can't just half ass it and expect to get there." The Vivillon nodded her head.

"Oh that definitely makes sense. I imagine that you want to be a professional dancer then?"

"Actually, I would love to open my own studio. Train others to be the best they can be!" She explained.

"That makes sense… I guess I wouldn't be the only one then who would put the prize money towards my dream…" She trailed off. Sofia turned to look at her.

"What exactly is your dream?" Diamond smiled.

"Well, part of the money would go towards my education. I want to be a doctor." Sofia seemed surprised at that statement, causing Diamond to chuckle.

"I know. No one expects my species, or a bug type in general, to want to be a doctor. I guess I just have a reason to do it. I really want to achieve great things. I know I can't do that right away though, and I just want to live in the moment. Experience everything that life can give me."

"You're a motivated woman. I like that." Sofia responded causing Diamond to giggle. She paused, realizing that they had arrived at the shower hall. Sofia moved to go inside. Diamond shrugged.

"Since I'm up early, I guess I should shower." She said to herself, following the bird into the shower hall.

Ty watched the two enter the hall. He had woken up shortly after Sofia, and had decided to try and make a move on the girl. She had moved too quickly for him though, and he had missed his opportunity.

"No harm there. I can just sit back and wait." He said with a grin, leaning against the side of the hall. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest beginning to wake as he waited.

"I get up early all the time. Got to keep practicing." His eyes snapped open at Sofia's voice. He strutted over to the front of the shower hall, and nodded his head in greeting at the to girls walking out.

"Hello you beautiful ladies." He said, shooting Diamond a wink. Sofia looked at him with a disgruntled expression.

"Really? That's the best you've got. Screw off." She commented to him, brushing by the bird.

"Your loss pretty girl!" He called after her. He turned to face Diamond, who had watched this interaction.

"And how about you my dear? See anything you like?" He asked. Diamond giggled awkwardly.

"Oh sweetie. You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to impress me." She commented, fluttering by him. Before disappearing from view, she looked over her shoulder and gave the flying type a wink. Ty grinned to himself, watching her leave.

"Oh, she totally wants you." He commented to himself, entering the shower hall.

 **Confessional: Sophia**

 **She crossed her wings across her chest, leaning back. "Pokemon like Ty drive me crazy. Not every woman wants to be 'wooed' by a man, if I could even call him that. Some of us would prefer to be independent."**

Kara slowly woke up, sunlight streaming through the thin curtains covering the dusty windows. She groaned, her head emerging from underneath the blanket. The rest of her team was slowly making her way out of the cabin. Dany saw the Manectric's eyes and gave her a big smile.

"Come on! Let's get some breakfast!" She said with joy. Kara glared back.

"Just leave me alone." She ordered. Dany shrugged her shoulders and trotted out of the cabin. She shook out her fur as she walked across the short clearing, feeling the soft grass underneath her paws. She waved to Hunter and Raiden who were sitting at one of the picnic tables. They both nodded in acknowledgment. Dany's ears pricked up as she heard padding feet behind her. She silently congratulated herself, contributing Kara getting out of bed to her waking up the electric type.

The wolf entered the mess hall, seeing Napstaton humming to himself as he stirred a large cauldron of oatmeal. Rayna and Sofia sitting at a table with Karen, Dimitri and Diamond. Sarafine sat at a table with Sir Treecko and Vinyl, appearing to actually be making conversation with the two other grass types. Carmine stood in line, a tray clamped between his teeth. Ulysses was bounding over with his tray of food to a table occupied by Sarah. Dany lined up behind Carime, acutely aware of where Kara stood behind her. As Dany approached Napstaton, he gave her a wave.

"Hello darling! Some peanut butter oatmeal for you?" Dany titled her head.

"Peanut butter oatmeal? No… I'm super allergic to nuts…" She said.

"Oh nonsense! Just try some!" Napstaton insisted. Dany shook her head rapidly.

"No, it'll actually kill me. I'll just grab some fruit… The smell is starting to get to me…" She said, grabbing a small container of fruit before rushing outside. Kara watched the Lycanroc go, feeling a twinge of sympathy for her medical concerns. As quickly as the feeling had appeared though, it promptly disappeared as Napstaton spooned a gooey portion of oatmeal into a bowl. Kara felt her appetite fade away as she stared at the creation, sitting down at the one unoccupied table. She hardened her expression, ready to ensure that no one else joined her.

 **Confessional: Kara**

 **"At least her allergy kept her away from me. That girl… She thinks that she can make friends with everyone. Life isn't that simple… You can tell her parents babied her." She said, moving her front paws so that her claws came out.**

Sarafine sighed, pushing her bowl in front of her. Vinyl poked at his with his spoon and then reeled back in shock as the spoon stuck to the goop.

"Is this even food?" He asked. Sarafine looked at him, a concerned expression on her face.

"Please don't eat it… I think it'll harm you if you do…" She mused. Vinyl nodded.

"It's like glue!" He exclaimed. Sir Treecko sniffed.

"This is not cooking! One should have pride in his or her cooking… This… this is a mockery of the culinary arts." He proclaimed.

"I don't want either of you eating anything like that. It's not healthy and it could harm you! Let me get you boys some fruit." She insisted, hopping off of from the picnic table, rushing back in line to grab some fruit.

Citrine had entered the mess hall and instead of getting food, she went towards the table where Vinyl and Sir Treecko sat. She silently joined them, as Vinyl gave her a smile.

"Hey Citrine." He greeted her. Citrine gave a curt, but polite nod.

"Hello." She responded, looking around. It appeared as if she were waiting for something. At that moment, Sarafine came rushing back with three cups of fruit.

"Here we go! Something nice and healthy and oh." She paused, seeing Citrine. She deposited the fruit onto the table and Vinyl immediately grabbed one excitedly. Sarafine placed a hand on her hip, her lip curled in anger.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. You could get me some breakfast." Citrine responded her head held high. Sarafine glared at her.

"Excuse me? Get off your ass and get it yourself!" She snapped. Citrine looked at her in shock.

"And while you're at it, get the hell out of my seat! We don't need you here." Sarafine continued, squeezing herself in next to Sir Treecko. He bit his lip to silence himself, unimpressed by the rude commentary by the two ladies. Citrine stared at Sarafine, unsure of what to do. Sarafine raised an eyebrow and waved her hand in a shooing motion. Slowly, Citrine slid off of the bench and exited the mess hall without getting any sort of food. She rushed by Ishtar, who was entering the hall. The Arcanine watched with a raised eyebrow before shaking her head and walking towards where Napstaton stood. A chef hat had suddenly appeared on his head.

 **Confessional: Citrine**

 **The Milotic rested her head against the wall of the small wooden room. "I am trying so hard to become accustomed to this way of life. It seems that no matter what I do, I make a mistake though. How do I fix this?"**

Carmine had finally gotten food and strutted towards the table where Rayna and Sofia sat. Sofia groaned seeing him approach. He placed his tray on the table and gave a big grin.

"Hello!" He greeted, his eyes fixated on Rayna. Sofia stifled an eye roll.

"Why don't you leave alone?" She suggested, causing Carmine to peer at her from the corner of his eye. Rayna looked towards Sofia, slightly grateful that she had spoken up. She didn't want to just brush him off though.

"Why don't you go keep Citrine company?" She suggested. Carmine paused. He didn't want to admit that he had forgotten who Citrine was!

"Uh sure! I'll do that for you!" He said, grabbing his plate with his teeth. His mind began to race as he tried to figure out who Citrine was. He knew that the name was feminine, and that excited him. He was always willing to go and spend some time a lovely female!

He exited the mess hall, looking for anyone sitting by himself or herself. He immediately noticed the Milotic sitting by herself, dramatically flung over the seat of the picnic table. His eyes widened, seeing how gorgeous she was. He froze though, suddenly noticing the colouring of her scales.

"Damn it…" He muttered, and quickly turned around. He couldn't make himself sit next to a shiny, no matter how pretty she was. The Mudbray walked by her, noticing a Typhlosion sitting by himself.

"Hey!" He greeted. Skylar looked up, surprised to see someone join him.

"Hello." He responded quietly, looking down at the table. Carmine raised an eyebrow.

"So... How are you?" He pushed, trying to get a conversation going.

"Fine." Skylar responded, his expression aloof.

"Okay…" Carmine replied, focusing on his food.

 **Confessional: Carmine**

 **"I really wish I could have sat with Rayna… She's just so pretty…" He trailed off, a dopey smile appearing on his face as he drifted away into his thoughts.**

Isaac watched from the nearby table that he sat at. He turned back to his cup of fruit. Dany had finished her fruit cup and had joined Isaac, as he had not eaten the oatmeal either. Nisla sat at the end of the table, forgotten about.

"I'm super excited for the challenge!" Isaac announced. Dany nodded her head.

"Oh for sure! The first challenge is like the origin story!" She replied.

"What?" Isaac asked with a laugh. Dany blushed.

"I may like super heroes and comic books and stuff…." She muttered, feigning embarrassment. Isaac clapped her on the shoulder.

"That's awesome!" He said with a grin. Nisla groaned in frustration.

"Seriously? Shouldn't we be strategizing? I am not having us lose!" She exclaimed. Isaac peered at her.

"But we don't know what our challenge is? So how can we strategize?" He asked in genuine confusion. Nisla paused. She scoffed, trying to maintain an aura of confidence.

"Well… you know… Just shut up!" She responded bitterly.

"Wow… That dudette has some issues." Raiden commented, turning back towards his food. Hunter nodded.

"Oh she's going to be a joy…" Hunter said with an eye roll. Raiden laughed at his sarcastic tone.

"This is going to be a bit of shit show, huh?" The surfer said, rubbing his cheek. Hunter snorted.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Easy brah." Raiden raised a paw. Hunter shook his head, but said nothing. He had nothing else to contribute to the conversation. The Houndoom looked around, his eyes focusing on Angelo. The Sliggoo was staring intently at the outer wall of the mess hall, poking at his food with his tongue. His head suddenly shot up, and slowly, he began to slide towards the entrance of the building.

Back inside the mess hall, Ishtar had walked over to the table where Sarah and Ulysses sat. The Arcanine placed her tray on the table and slid into the seat. Sarah looked up, eyes slightly narrowed. Ishtar held up a paw.

"I come in peace." She said. Sarah looked skeptical. Ishtar sighed.

"Listen. I'm sorry if I came off as harsh yesterday. I get defensive around other strong minded pokemon like you." Ishtar explained, her tone relatively kind.

"Sure…" Sarah responded, not believing the fire type.  
"I hate that part of me. I hope that I can gain your trust. I would really appreciate working with a clearly intelligent woman such as yourself." Ishtar continued to lay on the flattery, hoping Sarah's defenses would drop. Ulysses listened, quite interested in the conversation. Sarah's eyes flickered over to the Vulpix. He made eye contact with her, and quickly forced a giggle. Sarah sighed, taking a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Enjoy your food!" Ulysses said mischievously. Sarah froze.

"What did you do to it?" She asked, anger bubbling just under the surface. Ulysses batted his eyes innocently.

"Oh nothing major…." He trailed off, a sneaky grin on his face. Ishtar groaned.

"Stop acting like a child. Eat your breakfast and get ready for the challenge. Stop trying to make it more difficult for everyone else." She commanded in a tone that was clearly reserved for children. Ulysses looked down at his food as Sarah pushed hers aside, watching the Vulpix. Something about the way he was acting made her suspicious that he was smarter than he was letting on.

 **Confessional: Ishtar**

 **She placed a paw against her forehead. "I know how I came of the first day. It was a mistake. I was extremely reckless with how I behaved. I know I can play this game better than that. And if I have to use flattery to get everyone to trust me, then so be it."**

Luca sat, flicking a knife he had swiped from Napstaton. Aflac was avoiding eating her breakfast, and was instead reading through her insurance book. Suddenly, Luca slammed his hand on the table, and began to quickly put the knife in between his fingers. He moved faster and faster, avoiding his fingers every time. Aflac raised her head to watch Luca.

"You know life would suck if you lost a finger." She stated bluntly. Luca looked up, still moving the knife without looking at it.

"At least that would give some flavor to my life." He responded dully. Aflac nodded.

"I see you understand the realistic nature of life. It's not all sunshine and rainbows." She said calmly, flipping the next page of her book. Luca turned back to his knife, moving his hand faster than before.

Rayna's ears pricked at the sound of the knife. She peered over her shoulder, watching the Zoroark move.

"Wow… Life is so fun though! Think about all the things that you can explore!" She exclaimed to Sofia. The bird looked slightly confused that her statement.

"My parents were explorers. They went on adventures all the time! I just want to be like them! There are so many things that I want to experience." Rayna explained. Sofia nodded in approval.

"That's fantastic. A strong woman like you will be able to do it! You're clearly independent!" Sofia said proudly, quite pleased to see another confident and driven female on the show. Rayna smiled, her spiky fur beginning to spark as she bounced in her seat. Sofia giggled, but slid away to avoid getting hit by a stray bolt of electricity. As the bird moved, her eyes met Diamond's across the hall, and she raised her wing in a wave.

Diamond grinned, waving back to Sofia. She then turned to face Dimitri and Karen. Dimitri was sitting quietly, unsure of what to say. Karen had a intense expression on her face.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" Diamond asked, causing the Flygon to yelp in surprise. Karen sat up at the noise, eyes flicking between the two Pokemon.

"I—I'm sorry…" He replied, his accent heavier than before. Diamond blinked in surprise.

"Wow, your accent is heavier all of a sudden!" She said. Dimitri blushed, looking at the table.

"It gets heavier when I'm nervous or scared… I'm very conscious of it and try to ensure that it's not present…" He explained, embarrassed.

"Oh why do you try to hide it?" She asked.

"I was made fun of for it…" He responded, sadly. Karen growled under her breath.

"Assholes made fun of you for your accent? That's messed up. I'd kick their asses if anyone did that to me." She stated. Diamond placed a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. The Flygon froze awkwardly, looking at her.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Your accent is nice." She said softly. Dimitri's blush grew deeper. Karen watched.

"You know, if you ever need someone to take care of jerks, I'm your girl." She offered. Dimitri gave a grateful smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door to the mess hall slammed open. Angelo slid in, silently. Everyone paused, turning to look at the newcomer. He moved slowly, but with purpose towards where Napstaton stood. Napstaton placed a hand on his hip and looked down at the contestant.

"Can I help you darling?" He asked. Angelo looked up.

"This food is awful." He said, before turning around and began to exit the mess hall. The hall fell silent as everyone realized that was the first time since arriving that Angelo had spoken. Napstaton shook his head, and then turned to look at the clock behind him. He clapped his hands.

"It's time for your challenge!" He exclaimed excitedly. Everyone inside the hall slowly exited the mess hall, joining the contestants that were outside. Naturally, the two teams moved to stand with each other. Diancie and Marshadow were standing in front of them.

"Good morning everyone! We're starting bright and early, as it will be a bit of a hike. Follow me!" Diancie announced, turning towards the forest. The contestants began to follow the hosts.

Dany had placed Nisla on her shoulder as Isaac had run off, leaving the two of girls. Dany looked around excited.

"This makes me feel like I'm going to go LARPing!" She exclaimed. Nisla groaned. Sarah was slightly behind the two.

"You're into LARPing?" The Grumpig asked. Dany noticed enthusiastically.

"I'm into super nerdy stuff…" Dany responded. A small smile appeared on Sarah's face.

"I've been called a nerd too, so it's all good. " Sarah said with a laugh.

"Seriously? This is what we're talking about now?" Nisla asked. The two other girls continued to talk as Sarah fell in step with the Lycanroc.

Isaac walked by himself, enjoying the sounds of nature. His hand absentmindedly brushed against the leaves of the bushes that lined the path. Without thinking, he began to pull the leaves off of the bushes as he walked.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice exclaimed behind him. He turned and saw Sarafine rushing up towards him, anger in her eyes.

"How dare you hurt those innocent bushes? They did nothing to you!" She said, grabbing the leaves out of Isaac's hands.

"It's just a plant…." He responded, confused.

"Just a plant? JUST A PLANT! They are not just plants! They feel pain when they're hurt! They're just a plant in the same way that you're just a Pokemon! Think about your actions next time!" She berated the Monferno as she stomped off ahead of him.

Citrine was the last one, slowly moving. Vinyl was slightly ahead of her. He paused, looking back. He waited as the Milotic caught up with him. She didn't appear to notice that he was next to her.

"Hey." He greeted. Citrine turned.

"Hello." She greeted.

"I'm sorry about Sarafine this morning. I don't really know a lot about her, but it appears she only really likes grass types." He tried to explain.

"Well that was incredibly clear." Citrine responded, biting her lip

"Did you at least enjoy your breakfast?" Vinyl asked, attempting to make conversation.

"I never ate. I was never brought my meal." She said. Vinyl looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Citrine let out a frustrated sigh.

"Every morning, I am brought my breakfast at the dining room table. I waited at the table and I was never brought a meal." Vinyl looked at the girl, confused.

"Um, Citrine… You need to actually go and get the food yourself. No one will bring you your meals here…" He said as kindly as he could. Citrine looked surprised at this notion.

"Oh… I've never had to do anything like that before…" She trailed off, embarrassed at her behavior.

In front of the two, Kara rolled her eyes. She had listened to the conversation, and immediately disliked the Milotic. She was thankful that she was not on the same team as the clearly spoiled girl.

 _'She's clearly never had to work a day in her life.'_ She thought to herself. The Manectric walked faster, attempting to move away from the girl. She didn't want to associate herself with someone so sheltered from the reality of every day life. Even if that meant having to walk faster, she would prefer to be alone.

Also walking on her own was Ishtar. She was scanning the island, part of her wanting to rush ahead and search for some sort of hidden idol. She took a breath, trying to contain her hastiness. She knew that if she rushed off, she would gather attention. If she gathered attention, then she would immediately become a target. She would have to use the idol immediately. That was assuming that there even was an idol. What if she spent time looking for the idol and never found anything and as a result missed the challenge? Then she would surely be the first eliminated!

Ishtar shook her head, attempting to stop her train of thought. She knew that she was overthinking the entire situation. Now was not the time to run off by herself. She had plenty of time. She continued to walk, her mind racing.

Sir Treecko walked, wishing he had a walking stick to assist. Suddenly, he felt his top hat get knocked so it fell off of his head. He gasped and immediately picked it up, dusting it. He turned and saw Ulysses giggling.

"Got ya!" The Vulpix said. Sir Treecko made a disgruntled noise.

"I will have you know that I am not amused by your actions." He responded. Ulysses trotted beside him.

"If you evolve, would your name still be Sir Treecko? Or would it become Sir Grovyle?" He asked, trying to continue to mess with the grass type.

"The name given to me is an esteemed name that I shall carry with me for the remainder of my life. I am proud to be named after my wonderful grandfather and carry his legacy forward." Sir Treecko exclaimed proudly. He turned to examine Ulysses reaction but saw that the fox had ran off.

Rayna's eyes flicked rapidly around the forest as she walked. She was searching intently for a cave that she could come back and explore at a later time. So far, she had seen nothing that fit the bill and was starting to become disappointed. She shook her head, forcing a smile back on her face. Diancie had said that the island had secrets. She was sure that she could explore the island and find something that would lead to adventure! Her fur began to spark again as she bounded forward, passing Luca and Aflac. Luca watched her go, seeing the bright smile on her face.

Carmine watched Rayna run, a dopey smile on his face.

"Easy there dudette. She'll catch you staring." Raiden said with a grin, floating up beside Carmine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carmine attempted to sound smooth, but failed miserably and instead sounded incredibly guilty. Raiden let out a chuckle.

"Yeah sure dude… I'm not as dumb as I sound." The surfer responded with a grin. Carmine laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm being pretty obvious… I just can't help it with pretty girls!" He exclaimed excitedly as he promptly tripped over an exposed branch. He caught himself before he face planted. Raiden laughed as he floated off ahead of Carmine who raced to try and catch up with him.

Diamond flew above everyone. Dimitri flew behind her, wanting to stretch his wings. The Vivillon had encouraged him to take the opportunity to fly instead of walking. It had taken some convincing, but he had finally agreed to fly.

"See, isn't this fun?" Diamond yelled behind her. She looked back and saw a blur of feathers moving towards her. Ty slowed down to fly next to her.

"Why yes, it is fun." He answered. Diamond blinked.

"I was talking to Dimitri. Again, got to try harder." She said with a smirk, slowing down to fly in sync with Dimitri.

Karen, Hunter and Sofia walked silently together as Angelo followed behind them. Hunter took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the cold breeze against his fur. His paws were beginning to ache as he continued to walk. The hosts had been leading them for almost half an hour and the terrain was becoming rougher the longer they walked.

Karen grimaced as she stepped on a sharp rock.

"Damn it!" She muttered, becoming frustrated. There was no indication that the hosts were stopping anytime soon. Sofia eyed the other girl. She too was getting tired, especially since she had woken up early to practice a new dance routine. As she walked, she placed her wings at the small of her back, stretching. Her eyes closed as she stretched, but continued to walk.

"Oof!" She let out a heavy breath as she ran into Hunter who had stopped walking. Opening her eyes, Sofia realized that they were at the base of a mountain.

"How did none of us notice this?" Sarah questioned, looking around.

"Don't ask questions!" Diancie commanded.

"Your challenge is going to take place on the top of the mountain." Marshadow said softly.

"Do you expect us to climb that?" Hunter asked, not impressed with the notion of having to climb the mountain after the long walk. Diancie giggled.

"No silly. We have a gondola!" She pointed behind the contestants.

"Seriously? Where did that come from?!" Sarah asked, incredibly confused.

"I told you, no questions! Now, everyone get on the gondola!" Diancie said, ushering everyone forward. Napstaton stood in the inside of the gondola and opened the doors for the contestants to file in.

"Squish in everyone! Get nice and close darlings!" He directed as the hosts squeezed into the front. The door groaned as it closed and slowly, the gondola began to move. Napstaton turned to face the rest of the Pokemon. His eyes fell on Raiden, appreciating the view. Raiden noticed the Mawile's intense stare, making a mental note of the attention he was getting.

Kara shifted uncomfortably, pressed close to Dany and Ishtar. Isaac was pressed against a window as Diamond hovered above everyone's heads. Dimitri was too large to do the same and was standing next to Karen. Ty had tried to get as close to Sofia as possible, using the close space to try and talk to her. She avoided him, and turned her head to face Rayna. The Luxray was pushed in close to Luca and Carmine, which Carmine was quite pleased with. Sarafine was unhappy to be next to Citrine, and kept trying to move towards Sir Treecko and Vinyl. Nisla seemed to be one of the only content Pokemon as she had plenty of room on Dany's back. Sarah shifted, feeling Aflac's hot breath on her neck. As she shifted, she stepped on Hunter's foot. He took a step back, hitting Raiden, who had to move closer to Ulysses in response. Angelo appeared perfectly fine, pressed up against the window.

"This is really uncomfortable…" Dimitri commented quietly.

"You know we could have made you climb!" Diancie retorted. Dimitri looked down as the gondola slowly continued up towards the top of the mountain. The gondola let out a mechanical screech suddenly as it swayed, causing a number of the contestants to gasp. Marshadow grabbed onto Diancie in fear. She patted his head kindly.

"It'll be fine. We're almost there!" Diancie said cheerfully. Sure enough, the gondola came to a stop at the top of the moment. As soon as the doors opened, the contestants practically fell out. Diancie moved to stand in front of them with Marshadow. Napstaton went to the side where a number of paragliders in varying sizes sat. Diancie gave them a smile.

"As you can see, we have some paragliders here! Your challenge today will be to paraglide off the mountain! If you look over the side, you can see that we have placed five flagpoles with flags on each. Every flag you grab on your way down will earn you a point. The team with the most points in the end will be our winners!" Diancie explained.

The contestants peered over the edge of the mountain and saw that amongst the trees were massive flagpoles. They were placed sporadically, the last one right before the beach.

"Are we ending on the beach?" Sofia asked. Diancie nodded her head.

"Yup! Marshadow will be heading down there to meet you at the beach and Napstaton will be giving you your paraglider. The Arcanines will be going first, just because of alphabetical order. Take a minute to figure out the order!" Diancie directed as Marshadow headed back to the gondola. The Arcanines grouped together.

"I'll go first!" Ishtar exclaimed before anyone else could speak.

"Okay, what about everyone else?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow. Rayna raised a paw.

"I can go second! This will be fun!" She said excitedly.

"I'll go third. You ladies can see how a real man does it." Ty grinned causing Sofia to roll her eyes in disgust.

"Arcanines, time is up! Let's go!" Diancie yelled, causing everyone to jump.

"Shit." Sarah swore, realizing they were going to have to go at random. Ishtar bounded forward. Napstaton looked at a clipboard, before guiding her to a slightly larger paraglider. He helped her into the harness.

"The two handles on either side will tilt you either left or right. When you pull them both down, the paraglider will dip down. If you take weight off them, the paraglider will lean upwards. That's how you'll control it. You will run off the edge, and as soon as you catch the air, bring your legs as close to your body as possible." Diancie explained both to Ishtar and the remainder of the contestants. Ishtar nodded understanding as Napstaton finished tightening her harness. With a deep breath, Ishtar ran towards the edge of the cliff.

She kept running feeling the harness pull as the paraglider caught the air, lifting her up. She pulled her hind legs up as she tried to reach up to grab the handles with her front paws. She struggled to grab onto them, and flew straight past the first flagpole on the right. She growled, finally getting a grip on the handles, and pulled the left one hard. The paraglider tilted hard to the left, gliding towards the second flagpole. Her legs brushed against the top of the trees as she aimed for the next pole. Ishtar got close to it, and grabbed the flag with her claws. She placed it in her mouth, and pulled the right handle causing her to veer harshly towards the right. She easily made her way to third flagpole, again the grabbing the flag and putting it in her mouth. She veered left again, easily getting the fourth flag. She looked up, seeing the final flagpole was in the middle of the course. She pulled the right handle as gently as she could, trying to even out. The paraglider shook as it balanced out. Ishtar leaned out as she flew next to the final pole and snagged the last flag on her claw. She relaxed as the paraglider began to drop towards the beach and she felt her feet hit the sand. Marshadow walked over to her and took the flags.

Back on the top of the mountain, Rayna was harnessed up. She had watched Ishtar and realized that she needed to move quickly. With a grin, she ran fast off the mountain and immediately swung her body upright. Her claws hooked onto the handles, and she immediately put pressure on the right one, causing her to swing violently to the right, her legs kicking a tree roughly. As she moved, she took the opportunity to get a better grip on the handles. She grabbed the flag on the first pole with ease and veered hard towards the left, much like Ishtar had. Again, she was able to grab the flag off of the pole without any issue. With skill, she moved to the right with much more control than before. The Luxray got the third flag, and moved back to the left to grab the fourth flag as well. She evened out her paraglider easily, flying straight towards the final flagpole. She grabbed the final flag and cheered as she landed on the beach.

Ty ran off the cliff, hooking his wings over the handles. He smoothly glided towards the first flagpole. He released the handles, allowing the paraglider to rise slightly. This allowed him to fly above the flagpole, and he grabbed the first flag with his talons. He seemed to forget about the second flagpole and instead of veering to the left, he went straight for the third flagpole. He easily got the flag with his talons, and leaned on the left handle. Again, he didn't veer towards the flagpole on the left side, and tried to balance out for the final flagpole. He grabbed the flag of the final pole and pulled the handles hard, causing him to drop down towards the beach.

At the top of the mountain, the Arcanines were trying to figure out who to send out next. Vinyl finally was pushed forward. The Ivysaur looked around in a panic, his fear of flying beginning to set in. Napstaton began to harness in him as Raiden watched. The Mawile looked over and saw the attractive Raichu staring at him. Raiden noticed the look, and winked. Napstaton giggled distractedly, and gave Vinyl a pat on the back, pushing him forward.

Vinyl took a deep breath, knowing that he was going to have to do this challenge despite his fear. He ran hesitantly, squeezing his eyes closed as he felt his legs going off the mountain. The harness began to catch, but it didn't feel tight. He tried to pull his body upwards, but that's when he noticed that he was slipping out of the harness.

"Ah!" Vinyl screamed, trying to desperately cling to the handles. In a panic, he sent out two vines, and used them to wrap tightly around the handles. The added weight on the handles caused the paraglider to drop down suddenly. He plummeted towards the ground, missing every single flagpole. The Arcanines watched in horror.

 **Confessional: Raiden**

 **The Raichu shrugged his shoulders with a sly grin. "Did I use his interest to my advantage to try and assist us in a win? Maybe…Oops."**

"Napstaton! Focus on tightening the harnesses!" Diancie commanded, as Napstaton immediately pulled the harness tightly around Sofia.

Sofia swatted the Mawile away as she ran off the cliff. She flew easily towards leaned back and gabbed the flag with her talon. She swerved back to the right, grabbing the third flag, before moving to the left to grab the fourth flag. She tried to even out to grab the fifth flag, but she did it too late and missed the final flag. As she landed on the beach, she noticed Vinyl walking out of the forest, covered leaves and debris.

Sarafine had been harnessed up, avoiding looking at Napstaton as he tightened he harness for her. She rushed off of the side of the mountain, and put no weight on the handles, causing her paraglider to lift up. She was more concerned about avoiding hitting the trees than grabbing the flags. She glided gently over the tops of the trees, before pulling the handles, aiming the paraglider towards the last flagpole. It was far enough away from the trees that she felt comfortable enough going towards it. She grabbed the flag before landing on the beach.

"You should have all been more careful of the trees!" She chastised her teammates, dropping the harness off of her body.

Napstaton was harnessing Sir Treecko up as the grass type delicately took his hat off.

"Sir, will you keep my hat safe?" The butler handed the hat to the Mawile before moving to the edge of the mountain. Napstaton looked at the hat, before placing it on his own head. Sir Treecko ran off the cliff awkwardly, trying to guide himself towards the first pole. He struggled to get a hang of how to control the paraglider, and didn't pull the handles hard enough to make it to the first flagpole. He pulled the left handle much too hard, and veered way too far past the second flagpole.

"Bugger." He muttered, pulling the right handle. He finally seemed to get it, and was able to grab the third flag. He was easily able to get the fourth and final flag, landing on the beach. Sarafine gave him a smile, as Sir Treecko was unhappy with his performance.

Carmine pulled himself upwards as he lifted off of the mountain. He suddenly realized that he had hoofs and that pulling the handles was going to be incredibly difficult. He swatted at the right handle in the hopes that it would cause the paraglider to move, but of course it didn't work. Leaning towards the left, he grabbed the left handle with his teeth and pulled hard, causing the paraglider to veer harshly to the left. He almost crashed into the second pole, and grabbed the flag with his teeth. He was unable to grab the right handle in fear that he would drop the flag so he instead allowed the paraglider to go towards the fourth pole, and he was able to grab the flag between his hooves. He held it tightly, as he uncontrollably moved towards the ground.

Citrine had been harnessed off, and looked extremely confused.

"Will someone assist me in gathering enough speed?" She asked in a haughty voice. Diancie raised an eyebrow.

"No." She said with a shake of her head.

"Just slither as fast as you can." Sarah said, not believing that Citrine hadn't thought of that. Citrine sighed and began to slither. She moved off of the cliff, but didn't lift her tail up, causing it to trail. It weighed her down slightly. Without appendages, she didn't have any way of controlling the paraglider. Instead of trying to figure out an alternate way, she simply floated towards the fifth pole. She lifted her tail, and grabbed the fifth flag. She landed on the beach heavily.

Ulysses had been harnessed up next. He made a face at Napstaton, causing the Mawile to walk away uncomfortable. The Vulpix ran towards the edge of the cliff and instead of running off the edge, he jumped. The air caught the paraglider roughly, pulling the ice type roughly upwards. He panicked slightly, grabbing both handles. He pulled them down, causing the paraglider to drop. He missed both the first and second flagpole because of his mistake, but was able to pull the right handle, moving him towards the third flagpole. He grabbed the flag, and then pulled the left handle, moving him towards the fourth flagpole. He grabbed the fourth flag, and then evened out and was able to grab the fifth and final flag.

Sarah and Skylar looked at each other on the top of the mountain.

"You go." Sarah directed. Skylar took a step back.

"Um… I don't know if I can do this…" He admitted, realizing how high the mountain actually was.

"You have to do it! If you don't and we lose, you're 100% going home." Sarah said, hands on her hips. Skylar swallowed hard. He really didn't want to do this. He stepped forward though, his legs shaking. He allowed himself to be harnessed up, looking back at the Grumpig. He noticed that the other team was watching him as well. Karen appeared to be watching him the most intently.

"Just go! Stop being a baby!" Sarah yelled, and Karen grit her teeth, seeing the petrified look on Skylar's face. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, running straight off the mountain. His eyes slowly peaked open when he no longer felt the ground underneath his feet. The Typholsion quickly grabbed his handles with a yelp and threw his legs forcefully upwards. The violent motion caused the paraglider to shake. He moaned in discomfort as he leaned back in an effort to control the shaking. He pulled the left handle by mistake instead of the right, causing the paraglider to move towards the second pole. He shook his head and stared straight ahead, willing himself not to look down. Instead of trying to correct and move to the right, he simply allowed himself to go to the second pole. He grabbed the flag, and then moved the paraglider to go towards the next pole. He reached out to grab the flag with his right hand, but missed by an inch. He groaned, and pulled the left handle, moving himself back towards the fourth pole. He was able to grab the fourth flag and balanced himself out in order to easily grab the fifth flag. He sighed in relief the instant he felt his feet touch the ground.

Sarah shook her arms out, ready to go. She stopped for a second, and reached behind her, grabbing the handles before she took off running. She ran off of the side of the mountain, slightly slower than everyone else on her team. The paraglider caught the air much sooner, lifting the Grumpig up. She was moving much slower than her team, which she had hoped for. She had more time to easily aim herself towards the first pole. She grabbed the flag, and slowly turned herself towards the second pole. Without any issue, she grabbed the second flag. As she directed herself towards the third flag, she noticed that the paraglider was slowly beginning to drop due to her low speed. She was able to get to the third pole and grab the flag, but as she started to turn towards the fourth pole, she realized that she had already dropped lower than the height of the flag.

"Shit." She said, leaning back. She knew that there was nothing she could physically do that would allow her to get the other two flags. She let herself glide towards the beach, and landed on the sand. She handed Marshadow her flags, and joined the rest of her team.

"We should be at 31 points." Sarah said as she walked up, having added up all of the flags her team had grabbed.

"We've got this!" Carmine replied confidently.

On the top of the mountain, the Flygons were preparing to go. They were trying to decide who to send out first, but it had resulted to Kara and Karen fighting.

"Well maybe you should go first!" Karen yelled. Kara snarled in response. Luca sighed and walked to where the paragliders were, unbeknownst to his team. He grabbed the paraglider that had his name on it, and harnessed himself up. Without a word, he ran off the cliff.

"Wait, what just happened?" Diancie asked, causing the Flygons to pause and see the Zoroark soaring off of the mountain. Luca grabbed his handles easily, and immediately directed himself towards the first pole. He grabbed the flag with one hand, and using the other hand, directed himself towards the next pole. He was able to grab the next flag lazily, and moved himself towards the third one. The Zoroark was able to grab the other three flags with ease and landed on the beach. He dropped his harness on the beach, and handed the flags to Marshadow. He wandered towards the water, and stood in the waves.

Diamond had volunteered to be the second one to go for her team.

"I can fly, I understand how to do this." She said with a smile. The small Pokemon ran off the cliff and grabbed her handles. She was easily able to drift over to the first flagpole and grabbed the flag. She gently pulled the left handle, and she floated smoothly towards the second flagpole. She grabbed it and with a smile and turned her paraglider to the next pole. She threw her head back, full of joy after getting the third flag. Without any issue, she moved to the fourth pole and was able to grab the fourth flag. The Vivillon balanced out and moved towards the fifth and final pole. She took off the final flag, and delicately lowered herself to the sand.

"I'm going!" Nisla demanded after seeing the success of Luca and Diamond.

"Um, are you sure?" Dany asked, and was immediately hit across the face by an Innards out. She rubbed her paw against her face as Kara bared her teeth at Nisla.

"With that attitude, you'd better get every fucking flag." She growled, pushing her towards Napstaton. He picked her up, putting her in the harness. He then placed her on the ground. She sat there.

"Someone should throw her…" Hunter commented. Isaac walked over and picked her up. He threw her as hard as possible.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CONTROL THIS?" Nisla screamed as she flew through the air. She moved quickly due to the force of which Isaac had thrown her. She had no time to even think of how to maneuver towards the first two poles as she flew past them. She realized that she was on a direct course for the final pole. As she neared it, she let out her Innards Out and used it to grab the flag. With a scream, she crashed into the beach, the flag landing next to her.

On the top of the mountain, Kara pointed at Dany.

"You go next." She ordered roughly. Dany's ears flattened against her head.

"Who put you in charge?" Hunter asked, unimpressed with Kara's attitude. Karen nodded in agreement. In response, Kara hooked her claws into the scruff of Dany's neck and forced her forward. Dany stumbled over her feet and shook out her fur. She gave a smile.

"It's fine. I don't mind." She said, brushing off Kara's words and actions easily. The Lycanroc slipped into the harness and took off running. She continued over the side of the cliff, and tried to push her body upwards to grab the handles. She struggled as she swung upwards and missed the handles completely. She fell back into the position she had been in when she had taken off running. She grit her teeth as she passed the first flagpole. She thrust her body upwards again, this time snagging the handles with her claws. She was already past the second flagpole at this point, so she pulled the right handle hard. Dany felt the paraglider move towards the right. She grabbed the third flag and slipped it in between her teeth as she pulled the left handle. The paraglider swung to the left roughly, nearly smashing into the fourth pole. Dany was able to grab the fourth flag and shakily balanced out to aim for the fifth flagpole. She hooked the final flag onto her claw and landed heavily on the beach, her back knees buckling.

"Go make yourself useful." Kara pushed Dimitri forward, still angry the about the decision to name the team after him. Karen put her arm in front of Dimitri.

"Why don't you fucking go and stop forcing others?" She demanded as Dimitri hid slightly behind the Granbull.

"Just go. It's for the best." Hunter commented dryly. Dimitri sighed nervously but slunk forward as Karen glared at Kara. Napstaton tightened the harness as Dimitri held onto the straps of the harness. He looked back at his team before gulping. He ran as fast as his legs could take him as he went off of the cliff. He grabbed the handles as the air caught the paraglider. Without realizing it, he had opened his wings, causing himself to slow down due to the added resistance. He maneuvered himself towards the first flagpole reached out hesitantly to grab the first flag. He pulled the left handle, causing the paraglider to move to the left as his wings tilted in the same direction. He was moving very slowly but was able to get to the second flagpole and nervously grabbed the second flag. He tried to pull the right handle to direct the paraglider towards the third flagpole but the didn't pull hard enough. It balanced out the paraglider, putting Dimitri on a direct course for the fifth flagpole. He went to grab the handles to try and guide it to the other poles, but panicked and instead waited to reach the final pole. He reached out and caught the final flag in his claws as he passed by it. He landed on the beach, his legs shaking. Diamond came over and helped him up.

"You did really well!" She complimented him, guiding him over to where the rest of the team stood.

Kara and Karen stared intensely at each other. Karen's paws were firmly on her hips. The two were at a stand still, each trying to force the other to go next. Hunter groaned as Raiden looked back and forth between the two girls. Isaac walked forward.

"It's fine! I'll go!" He said, trying to diffuse the tension. Both the girls eyed him, causing the fire type to back away slowly. He walked over to Napstaton as Diancie shook her head as Isaac was harnessed up. He saluted the Mawile with a grin as he took off running.

Isaac ran fast, his legs still pumping as they left the ground. He reached up, hands grasping the handles. He pulled the right handle with as much force as he could. The paraglider was violently thrown to the right, causing Isaac to fly way too far past the flagpole. The Monferno leauned on the left handle slightly, guiding him towards the third flagpole. He knew that he wouldn't be able to reach the flagpoles on the left, so he aimed for the third flagpole. He grabbed the third flag, and put a bit more weight on the left handle, which allowed him to drift back towards the middle of the course. He glided to the final flag and snagged it easily. He landed on the beach, handing the flags to Marshadow as he jogged to his team.

"I'm not going before you! You're acting all high and mighty meaning you should go!" Karen yelled at Kara. The Manectric growled intensely in response. Aflac looked up, speaking for the first time.

"If you're such a leader, perhaps you should go and show us how it's done." She said simply.

"Fine." Kara snarled, stomping over to Napstaton. She snapped at him as he put the harness on her. The electric type sprinted fast, barreling off of the cliff. She threw her front legs up, her paws gripping the handles as tightly as she could. She pulled her back legs up into a tight tuck as she pulled the right handle. She flew directly towards the first flagpole. However, she flew too close to the pole, and had to desperately pull the left handle in an effort to avoid hitting the pole. She barely missed it, but also missed her opportunity to grab the flag. She grit her teeth in frustration, pulling the left handle. She had quickly gotten a feel for how to control the paraglider, and was able to smoothly glide to the second flagpole. She snagged the flag with her left claw, leaning on the right handle as she did. The paraglider titled to the left as Kara leaned with it in hopes that her weight would assist in gaining speed. Her eyes narrowed as she approached the third flagpole, hooking her claw through the flag. The electric type pulled her handle as hard as she could, causing the paraglide to swing roughly to the left. She was able to grab the fourth flag without any trouble, and balanced out the paraglide. She floated directly to the fifth flag and snatched the final flag in her mouth. She landed on the beach, avoiding the rest of her team as she spat the flag out.

"I'll go last. Raiden, you go next." Karen directed, forgetting about Angelo. The Raichu shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure brah." He said calmly, floating over to where Napstaton stood. Napstaton grinned widely as he helped Raiden into his harness. He spent an extra moment running his hands over the straps of Raichu's harness.

"Napstaton! What are you doing?" Diancie demanded. Napstaton stepped back.

"Get your mind out of the gutter darling. I'm just ensuring that his harness is nice and tight." He sauntered off as Raiden rushed off the edge of the cliff. He held his tail behind him, trying to pull the handles. He put some weight on the right handle, but the paraglider barely seemed to move. He pulled the left handle softly, causing the paraglider to waver slightly. He groaned in frustration as he realized that he had passed both the first and second pole. Suddenly, the cogs in his brain began to turn. Quickly, he pulled his tail underneath his feet, and pulled the right handle. Using his psychic abilities, he carried himself towards the third flagpole and grabbed the flag. He pulled the left handle, miming as if he was putting in a lot of effort to control the paraglider. He lazily moved himself towards the fourth flag, snatching it off of the pole. He easily aimed himself at the final flag, and took the fifth flag. As he began to drop towards the beach, he made sure to take his legs off of his tail.

Hunter, Aflac and Karen stood grouped together with Angelo off on his own.

"I doubt I'll be able to grab any because I don't have ways to control it." Aflac said realistically, knowing what her limitations were.

"Just go." Hunter said dryly. Aflac shrugged.

"Alright. If you say so." She floated into the harness, and immediately floated off of the cliff quickly. She swung her feet up as high as they could go, but she was unable to reach the handles with them. She sighed, and settled back into the harness until she approached the final flagpole. She stabbed the flag with her beak as she landed on the beach.

"Sorry guys." She said with a shrug. Diamond came over and patted her shoulder.

"It's not a problem! You did good!" Dany said. Kara rolled her eyes as Nisla scoffed.

"Dumbasses…" Kara muttered.

Hunter was in his harness, stretching out briefly. He ran swiftly off of the mountainside, his legs swinging awkwardly. Like a number of the other quadrupeds, Hunter struggled to swing his body upright. He felt his core strain as he desperately reached upwards for the handles. He strained, but was able to grasp on with his claws. He pulled the right handle, but as he did, his claw unhooked from the right handle.

"Shit!" He swore, his body swinging forward. He pulled himself back up, using his left front leg. As soon as he was back up, he hooked his right claws back into the handle. He had already missed the first two flags. With a grunt, he pulled the right handle again, this time actually moving the paraglider towards the third flagpole. He snatched the flag with his teeth, as he pulled the left handle. He had found out how to control the paraglider, and was able to comfortably guide it to the fourth and fifth flagpoles, snagging both of the flags in his mouth as well.

Karen walked over to Napstaton. He helped her into the harness, tightening it for the Granbull. She turned to face the edge of the cliff. She took a deep breath, and then rushed off of the edge of it. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her paws around the handles. She leaned to the right as she pulled the right handle, her expression intense. Without any issue, she grabbed the flag, leaning to the left as she pulled the other handle. She made her way to the second flag, her paw curling around the second flag. Still intently focused, she pulled the right handle, her body moving with the paraglider. The Granbull reached out, her paw curling around the third flag as she pulled it off the pole. Focusing intently, she aimed back towards the left, guiding the paraglider to the fourth flagpole. She snatched the fourth flag, leaning on the right handle. She placed too much weight on the handle though, and completely missed the final flagpole.

Napstaton eyed Angelo uncomfortable as he harnessed up the last member of the Flygons. The Sliggoo stared blankly at the sky. Napstaton walked away. Diancie waited for Angelo to go off the cliff.

"Uh, it's your turn to go." Diancie said. Angelo turned to look at her. He grimaced at her, but slid off of the cliff. He hung heavily in the harness, making no effort to move the paraglider or grab any flags. He landed on the beach, and slid forward, the paraglider dragging behind him.

"Well then…" Diancie said from behind the rest of the contestants. Everyone jumped.

"How did you get here?" Sarah asked. Diancie glared at her.

"Stop asking questions! Marshadow, have you tallied up the points?" Marshadow nodded, his hand over his mouth as he ambled over to Diancie. He stood on his tiptoes and whispered something in her ear. Diancie nodded.

"And the final tallies are… Arcanines, 31 and Flygons 34! The Flygons win!" The Flygons cheered, Diamond hugging Dimitri and Karen. Dany jumped in excitement, bumping Kara's hip happily. Kara bared her teeth. Isaac grabbed Nisla in a hug, punching Hunter on the shoulder. Hunter grinned. Raiden whooped. Aflac gave a small smile as Luca looked at the water, bored. Angelo did nothing.

"Arcanines, you have the afternoon to figure out who to vote out. This evening, our first contestant will be leaving us." Diancie said ominously. As the Arcanines began to shuffle away from the beach, Sir Treecko noticed that Napstaton was still wearing his hat.

"I beg your pardon sir, but may I please have my hat back?" He asked politely. Napstaton thought about it for a second.

"I think I want to keep it." The Mawile replied, with a devious grin. Sir Treecko looked taken aback.

"That hat is mine from my well respected grandfather! Also, I look rather dashing in it, especially compared to how you look in it!" He commented. Sarafine came up behind Sir Treecko.

"Give him his hat back now." She demanded. Napstaton's eyes widened, and he handed the hat to Sir Treecko. Sarafine looked at the other grass type.

"There you go dear." She sweetly, giving him a pat on the head before walking off in the direction of the forest.

 **Confessional: Sarafine**

 **"It's a shame that so many trees were hurt in the process of this challenge… At least I was able to help another sweet grass type. Grass types, much like all parts of nature, deserves to be take care of."**

Sofia sat with Rayna and Sarah. The girls were quiet.

"I say we vote out one of the guys. It's obvious that the girls on this team are much stronger." Sofia said suddenly, sitting upright. Sarah gave her a look.

"Hey ladies." Ishtar walked up to where they sat, Citrine anxiously following her.

"What's the plan?" Ishtar asked.

"Vinyl. He's the only one who didn't score any points." Sarah said logically. Citrine's head snapped up.

"But Vinyl is a pleasant individual. Sarafine did not do well in the challenge either!" She insisted. Ishtar looked at her.

"You have a very good point Citrine, but Sarafine at least got us a point." Ishtar said kindly, attempting to win over Citrine with flattery.

"I would much rather be on a team with Vinyl than with Sarafine. And as I said, Sarafine did poorly in the challenge. She only scored a singular point!" Citirne responded.

"You only sored one point too…" Sarah commented. Citrine was taken aback by the Grumpig's frank comment.

"I am not comfortable with this decision…" Citrine responded, her head held up high. Rayna gave a sad grin.

"It's better than one of us." She tried to make the words sound as positive as possible, attempting to cheer up the Milotic. Citrine said nothing, and instead slithered away.

 **Confessional: Rayna**

 **"I know it's unfortunate, but we need to eliminate someone." She said with a shrug.**

The Arcanines were gathered on the beach, a bonfire blazing in front of them. Each of the contestants was seated on a single rock. Sarafine looked uncomfortably at the logs burning. She opened her mouth to speak, causing Diancie to glare at her. Marshadow shifted his weight back and forth from one foot to the other, waiting for Diancie to speak. She patted his shoulder gently.

"Alright, you have all casted your votes. When I call your name, you will receive a marshmallow. If you don't get one tonight, it means that you have been eliminated and will have to leave the island immediately." Diancie explained.

"Sofia. Skylar." She called the first two names, as Marshadow rushed over to hand them their marshmallows. Sofia delicately picked one up with her wing, while Skylar took his gingerly.

"Sarah, Carmine, Ishtar, Ty." Diancie said, causing Marshadow to trot over with marshmallows in hand. Sarah calmly took the treat, while Carmine smiled widely. Ishtar ate hers in one bite while Ty puffed up his feathers.

"Ulysses, Rayna, Sir Treecko." Rayna bounced in her seat, excited for more sugar as Sir Treecko placed a hand over his beating heart. Ulysses stuck his tongue out as Marshadow paced by him.

"Sarafine, Vinyl, Citrine. You three all received votes." Sarafine looked at Citrine, who raised her nose to the air. Vinyl looked surprised at this outcome.

"And the Pokemon leaving us tonight is… Vinyl." Diancie announced as Marshadow handed a marshmallow to the two girls. Vinyl looked at his team sadly, before he stood up. Napstaton appeared suddenly and guided the Ivysaur towards the dock.

 **Confessional: Vinyl**

 **The Ivysaur sighed sadly. "It really sucks that I was the first one out, especially cause it wasn't my fault… Oh well, nothing I can do I guess. It was fun while it lasted. I wish everyone the best of luck and I hope that you can all enjoy yourselves!"**

Sarafine paced back and forth, Sir Treecko watching her.

"How dare they eliminate a poor innocent grass type? He didn't deserve to go!" She shook her head, as he watched.

"Perhaps you should take a breath?" He suggested, causing Sarafine to pause. She rushed to him, and took his face in her hands.

"Listen to me. I will protect you in this game. I will make sure that no one will ever hurt another sweet grass type like you while I'm here." She promised, holding eye contact. Sir Treecko eyes flicked back and forth across Sarafine's face.

"I can take care of myself." He insisted, but Sarafine held his face tightly.

"I protect all aspects of nature. That includes you." She responded.

 **Confessional: Sir Treecko**

 **"Well then… Sarafine is certainly unique. I really dislike how rude she can be to other individuals. I find it very difficult to be around individuals such as that. It appears that she and I will be spending more time together though…"**

Citrine sat on the beach, the waves crashing gently against the sand. She sighed, looking up at the crescent moon. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed, trying to contain her tears. She looked down quickly, and dragged her tail into the water.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself aloud, the realization of what she had signed up for finally hitting her. She swallowed hard, blinking her eyes fast.

"You are strong. You are able to do this." She tried to comfort herself, continuing to trace her tail back and forth in the water. She sighed in sadness, her eyelids growing heavy. Slowly, she pulled her tail out of the water and slid back towards her cabin.

 **Confessional: Citrine**

 **"I am incredibly upset that Vinyl was voted off. I wish that it had been Sarafine."**

Nisla was wrapped under her covers. She sobbed uncontrollably, her sobs muffled by the blankets. She was incredibly upset with how her team had been viewing her. They were acting like she was completely useless! Her emotions were on overdrive. She gasped for breath, tears soaking the mattress. She knew that she was incredibly important to this team and they needed to start treating her as such! She buried her head deeper into the mattress, continuing to sob. She cried until she made no more noise and silently gasped for breath as tears continues to flow. Eventually, Nisla cried until she had fallen asleep out of exhaustion.

 **Confessional: Isaac**

 **He looked around, slightly uncomfortable. "I may have heard Nisla crying…" He admitted. "I feel kind of bad not saying anything to her…"**

Rayna rushed through the forest, her eyes gleaming in the darkness. She bounded over a fallen log, landing smoothly. She paused for a moment, scanning the environment. She was so glad to finally have the opportunity to explore the island! She grinned as she took off again, her claws digging through the hard dirt as she moved swiftly. Her ears twitched as she moved fast, hearing something moving. She paused for a moment, turning.

Out of the darkness, Luca emerged. He stared at Rayna. She grinned widely.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, jumping towards him.

"Nothing." He responded dully. Rayna giggled.

"Then come exploring with me!" She exclaimed, butting the dark type forward with her head. He stumbled for a second, as Rayna took off running. He rolled his eyes, but started jogging next to the Luxray.

A camera flash illuminated the night for a moment, unbeknownst to the Luca and Rayna. Carmine looked at his camera, scrolling to look at the most recent photo he had taken. Rayna was frozen in time, her body dashing through the air. Her tail was poised, helping her balance, her head forward. Her rear end was the centre of the photo.

 **Confessional: Luca**

 **"That was something different…A miniscule break from the normal monotony of life."**

Kara sat outside on the picnic bench, her breath forming a cloud in the colder evening air. Dany wandered out from the shower hall, her fur fluffed up and silky. She saw the Manectric sitting alone, and something spurred her to walk forward.

"Hey Kara!" She greeted happily. Kara avoided looking at her.

"Why don't you want to be friends? I feel like we could get along! I could teach you about LARPing and we could read comic books and-"

"And just fuck off." Kara interjected, looking at the other girl.

"Leave me alone. I don't need friends." She growled, her eyes softer despite her sharp teeth. Dany blinked in surprise, but gave a soft smile.

"Alright. Maybe you'll be more open once you get to know me more." She said, walking off, her fur glistening in the moonlight. Kara watched ago, her heart slightly aching.

 **Confessional: Dany**

 **She sat upright, her tail wrapped around her feet. "I really wish that Kara wouldn't be so closed off. I'm concerned that our team can't succeed if we don't all start getting along with one another."**

Dimitri sat on the roof of the Flygons cabin, Karen beside him. Diamond was on his other side. He pointed a claw up.

"That is Orion's belt." He traced the shape of the constellation as the two girls followed his claw.

"Wow… It's so pretty." Diamond commented in awe. Karen looked at Dimitri, a rare soft expression on her face. Dimitri blushed.

"I know a lot about stars. It was a passion of my mother's that she passed onto me… At least until my father declared that it was not something his son should be doing." He explained, his voice soft. Diamond's eyes glistened, the stars reflecting off of her eyes. Karen lowered onto her back, crossing her arms behind her head. She was starting to enjoy the company of the other two, especially Dimitri. They didn't seem to mind her harsher outer shell. The three Pokemon allowed the quiet sounds of the night to overtake them, as many of the other contestants wandered into their cabins and curled up into their bunks hoping to get a good night sleep after the eventful day.

 **And thus the first challenge has been completed! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will see you all next time!**

 **Tourmaline**


End file.
